Ice
by miss.iris94
Summary: maplesnow edited this for me, she's amazing! i had this cross over since middle schoo, i hope you enjoy it!


It was a winter day in Orchid Bay and Jasmine took Lila and Ray-ray, to ice skate on a recently frozen pond. They walked to the pond and Lila helped Ray-ray get the ice skates on.

"Are you going to skate too Lila?" the boy asked excitedly.

This was Lila's first winter as an official 'human' girl since Juniper brought her home from her camping trip. "You think superman will be here?" he asked, taking Lila's attention away from tying his skates. "I don't know we haven't seen him in a while. Maybe he will or maybe he won't. But we're here to have fun. Let's get going." she said, taking him onto the ice. Little did the two know that the famous hero was back bringing visitors with his as well.

He brought the 31st century heroes with him to show them a proper winter in his time. "This is the best skating places are at. Enjoy" he said. On cue, the selected heroes: phantom girl and lightning lad left. But a third party, Timer Wolf, decides to stay and watch the people skate. "Aren't you going to join the others?" Superman asked. The lycan hero shook his head and continued to watch the people skate. "I really don't like Christmas…I prefer to watch others enjoy it." he said. Sighing, Superman put on a disguise and put his skates on. "Are you sure? There are lots of pretty girls here." Timber Wolf gave Superman an unamused. "Fine, fine. I get it." with that, Superman skated to the ice.

Timer Wolf stood there behind the trees and watched the people skate and having fun. A small Asian boy seemed to be having trouble but a girl skated next to him. His eyes couldn't look away from her. She has such the gentlest face, so sweet and kind, but he notices she has a few traits that are odd for a human in this time frame to have. Her pupils were animal slits, and she was unusually taller than most of the girls and she barely wore a jacket at all.

"How can you skate so easily, Lila?" he asked, clinging to her hands as she skated, dragging him in a slow pace. "I had a lot of practice in the forest with the other sasquatches."

Did the hero hear right, sasquatches? He's seen some odd things but sasquatches are hairy and are related to big feet probably. He looked down and saw her feet, they ARE pretty big.

"Cooolll." was the boy's response and he fell on the ice, the girl giggling.

_'Her laugh is a little cute.' _Timber Wolf thought.

When Lila helped Ray-ray up, the ice began to crack, catching the attention of Superman. "BROKEN ICE!" he yelled, the people scattered but Lila and Ray-ray right in the middle of the ice breaking. Superman stood in the crowed, knowing the Lee family he knows Lila isn't a normal human girl, and he stands by jasmine. "Think they'll be okay jasmine?" the old woman looked up at him. "Clark~ good to see you. Playing match maker for wolfie I see?" she said, seeing the lycan hero's face in the trees, hesitating to help or not. "You going to save my grandson and Lila?" she asked, worried at the position that the two are in. "Oh, they'll be okay. Timber Wolf is near."

On the middle of the lake, the ice where Ray-ray stood started to break more then on Lila's end, he started to panic. "Ray-ray! Look at me." he kept looking down in fear. "Ray-ray! Look at me!" she said slightly louder, getting his attention. "Keep looking at me, don't look down." she said calmly inching close to him, but the ice broke under her weight so she stepped back. "Lila! I'm scared!" he said, staying in one place, scared of falling into the water.

The crowed watched the two in fear. Timber Wolf listening to the ice crack and watched the two.

"I know, I promise you'll be okay. Believe me." she said "We'll play a game." she said, trying to appeal to his playful side.

"This isn't time for games! THERES NO TIME FOR THAT!" Ray-ray said, knees shaking. "I promise you'll be okay...just do as I do." she says, she saw a stick. She hopped slightly to the stick. "Whoooooa~" she said laughing, picking up the stick. Ray-ray laughed at her being funny then the ice cracked under them. Lila inched the stick closer and closer to him. "Now, we'll play Superman, grab onto the stick." she said. Ray-ray did. "Lila, what're you doing?" when she saw he had a hold of the stick, she then said. "FLY!" she traded places with him. He skidded farther onto the thicker ice and landed. "Lila!" Ray-ray shouted at her. "I'll be fine, you just get to ahma!" she said, the ice breaking more to her sudden heavy weight compared to Ray-rays lighter weight.

"LILA!" Ray-ray shouted when he saw Lila fall into the pond, her weight finally breaking the ice.

Timber Wolf sprung into action and dived into the ice. Timber Wolf swims fast, trying to reach the girl in time. Lila kept her breath and opens her eyes, a blurry figure swims close to her, all she see's are beautiful haunting eyes of gold and ruby. He reaches her hand and wraps a arm around her small waist and swims up the pond, Phantom girl and lightning lad get to superman, wondering what's going on. "don't worry, everything is fine" was all he said when timber wolf surfaced, getting to the snowed ground and plops her on the ground, he pants from holding his breath under such cold water, even his fur wasn't enough to keep him warm. Lila shivers her lips blue and quivering. "hey…you okay?" he asked, getting her hair out of her face to see her freckled face closer up. "yeah, besides me b-being cold" she sundered, trying to stand. _'She's really tough besides being so small' _he thought, getting up and picking her up bridle style. Getting her vision back, Lila looks up and gasps, not from fear, but amazed at how beautiful he is. His grey fur was eye catching to the former sasquatches and his eyes are no different. "think you'll be okay?" even his voice was appealing to her. "y-yeah, take me to that woman" Lila said, a shivering finger pointing to jasmine. " hold on then" he says, Lila wrapped her arms around his neck and he dashes on the ice, skating fast across the frozen lake, the claws on his feet giving him perfect precision on where to go in the direction he wanted to go. He skids on the ice, stopping in front of jasmine and the others. "Show off much" lightning lad teased. Timber wolf rolled his eyes and got onto the ground " shut -up " ahma notices Lila still clung to the hero, a blush across her tan face with a small shy smile.

_'this should be interesting, Clark what are you up to?' _she thought, looking up at Clark.


End file.
